Candace Flynn (2nd Dimension)
Candace Gertrude Flynn is the 2nd Dimension counterpart of Candace Flynn. She is the leader of The Resistance fighting against the Doofenshmirtz family. She is essentially an exact duplicate of the 1st Dimension Candace Flynn that had grown up with a different life and therefore has different motives for her existence. Biography Early Life Born presumably on the eleventh of July, Candace most likely had a childhood identical to that of her 1st Dimension counterpart. When she was a child, her mother Linda fell in love with Lawrence Fletcher. The two were later married and Candace and her brother Phineas gained Ferb as a stepbrother. At least five years prior to the arrival of their first dimension counterparts, Phineas and Ferb bought Perry, who was apparently a secret agent, although it is never specified. At some point, Perry was defeated by Dr. Doofenshmirtz and turned into a half-cyborg hybrid of himself, dubbed Platyborg. Consequently, she as well as everyone else in Danville and the rest of The Tri-State Area fell to the reign of Dr. Doofenshmirtz and his family. Candace felt a personal opposition to the Doofenshmirtz family's rule, possibly that it was a threat to her family's safety, and acted on it. She established The Resistance, the secretive organization aiming to end the Doofenshmirtz family's tyrannical regime. From then onward, she, along with the rest of the Resistance, had been in conflict with the Doofenshmirtz family, but has failed in taking down their regime for the next five years, though they never give up. Present life Candace was first seen by Phineas-1 and Ferb-1 at the Flynn-Fletcher household in her standard civilian clothing right as she denied having seen duplicates of her brothers in the living room and left. She was revealed as the opposition leader after they were escorted into the Resistance headquarters by Buford-2. When they solicited her cooperation to rescue Perry-1 from Doofenshmirtz, she initially declined, saying it was "their fight", but shortly later changed her mind and took the group, including a recently arrived Candace-1 into a mining cart transport system to bring them to Doofenshmirtz' headquarters. Upon arriving underneath DEI, Candace began to doubt that the task at hand would be accomplished as easily as planned, and when Phineas-1, Ferb-1, Candace-1, Isabella-2 and Buford-2 were nearly captured by the Doofenshmirtzes when they managed to reach Perry, she took them and fled in the mine carts. When the Norm Bots followed in pursuit, she at first attempted to fight them of before realizing their odds. After the mine carts were damaged and set on fire by a Norm Bot laser, she made the decision to separate the end of the train carrying the 1st Dimension counterparts, allowing them to be captured. However, she later regretted this decision, as revealed when she broke into the Goozim room and tossed a handheld version of Doofenshmirtz-1's Otherdimensionator to Phineas, who used it to escape into the inter-dimensional stream with the rest of his group and a betrayed Doofenshmirtz-1. Unfortunately, the rescue was at her expense, and she was subdued by the defending Norm Bot battalion before she could escape. To her luck, however, Jeremy-2 along with Phineas-2 and Ferb-2 broke into her prison cell shortly thereafter and freed her. After the battle for the Tri-State Area ended with all Norm Bots destroyed, she congratulated the 1st Dimension characters for managing to end Doofenshmirtz-2's reign of terror and ultimately bringing him into custody, but felt her life would go nowhere now that it has been achieved. When Candace-1 advised she take up the endeavors of an average teenager, she replied saying she'd "take it under consideration". She bid her first dimension counterpart and everyone else a farewell before returning to her dimension, likely to begin a new life (Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension). As Doofenshmirtz is finally brought to justice, Candace felt in a moment of relief that she won't have to worry about living the endeavors of a teenager. However, she feels that evil will still be striking in Danville again, and her desire to keep Danville safe from evil start to conflict with her new interest in forming a relationship with Jeremy. Also, she now has to deal about the disappearances of many of O.W.C.A.'s agents after being contacted by Major Monogram of the situation. Eventually, Candace soon spots two giant ant-robots threatening the boys and has Isabella to break off one of the legs from the walking one while she deals with the flying one. However, despite managing to destroy the flying ant robot by sending it crashing into a tree, Candace is informed by Phineas that Perry has been kidnapped by several animal cyborgs (presumably to be the missing agents). Wanting to find out what's going on, Candace pays a visit to Doofenshmirtz in his cell, where he confesses that a certain family member of his is responsible for capturing the agents and turning them into cyborgs. At first, Candace believes that his daughter Vanessa is the culprit, but Heinz states that it's his ex-wife Charlene who did the deed, not Vanessa. After Perry is rescued by Phineas and the Firestorm Girls, Candace decides to pursue the situation further by going over to Charlene's penthouse with Phineas and Perry. She even coerced Doofenshmirtz to help her along by threatening to take away his toy train while he can still remain in prison. After reaching Charlene's penthouse and meeting the woman herself, she is surprised to learn that both Doofenshmirtz and Charlene were never divorced and has pretended to be for several finance advantages, such as tax recods and coupon mail. Eventually, having anticipated Candace's arrival, Charlene sets her cyborgs to imprison Candace, Phineas, and Perry in her lair. However, the three were freed by Ferb (who pretended that he was turned into a cyborg by Charlene) and the Resistance arrive by using the remaining giant ant robot. This resulted into a fight between the Resistance and the cyborgs, and Candace engages into a bo staff fight with Charlene. Following the battle, all of the cyborgs are relieved of their evil programming (except for Pandaborg), and Candace manages to defeat Charlene. Before she can put the evil couple into custody, she is interrupted by the arrival of Vanessa, who convinces Candace to let her have a moment with her parents. However, it was all a trick as Vanessa takes the opportunity to help her family and Pandaborg escape in a hover car driven by her boyfriend Tony Marzulo, much to Candace's anger. Despite the Doofenshmirtz family's escape, Candace attends the reunion of all returned O.W.C.A. agents before announcing her decision to quit the Resistance, assuring to an objecting Monogram that he and his agents can be able to track down the notorious Doofenshmirtz family and bring them to justice without her assistance, and that she'll be coming around if they need her the most. She then happily settles her attention towards Jeremy, presumably to start a relationship with him. (Tales from the Resistance: Back to the 2nd Dimension). Personality Unlike her 1st Dimension counterpart, Candace doesn't display the typical behavior of a teenage girl. They do, however, share certain personal traits. Such traits include their controlling attitude, which she carries more of as the leader of the opposition, and her defiance and resilience, which has under separate circumstances molded her in a different manner into a different person. She is obsessed with overthrowing Doofenshmirtz the same way her first dimension counterpart is with getting her brothers grounded. As said by her to the first dimension Candace during an exchange in the mine carts: "He is going down, down, down!" She is earnestly devoted to the safety of everyone she cares about, particularly her brothers, Phineas and Ferb, and is terrified of losing them. For that reason, she'd even prohibited them from joining the Resistance for their own safety until they proved their ability. As warm and protective as she is to those close to her, she is cold and merciless towards those who threaten them and lives her life with the determination of their pursuit and destruction. That includes the ruthless Doofenshmirtz family of her dimension. Physical Appearance Candace is mostly identical to her 1st Dimension counterpart, with the exception of her apparel. When at home, she wears the standard issued white shirt, 'dooferalls' and black loafers. When on duty, she wears a low-cut sleeveless shirt with a turtleneck that often reveals her bare midriff, a black skirt, tall, knee high black boots with grey lining at the top, a black bandana, a black band on her left arm, and a pair of black rimless sunglasses, which she most probably wears to hide her emotions during combat. She carries around a satchel and wears a utility belt around her waist. In "Tales from the Resistance", she wore the same red tank top as her 1st Dimension counterpart, except for in the beginning where she wore the black one. Though physically she mostly resembles the 1st Dimension Candace, slight changes have been made to her body. She appears to be more physically inclined, with broader shoulders, a more built chest and a slimmer waist. This reflects her commitment to martial arts and physical fitness. Relationships Family Phineas Flynn Unlike her 1st Dimension counterpart, she is extremely protective of her brother to the point where she forbids him to join The Resistance, disregarding his desire to join the fight against Doofenshmirtz. However, when she is rescued by them, she lets them fight as recognition. Ferb Fletcher Her relationship with Ferb is never a subject of focus, but she appears to be as loving of him as she is of Phineas. This is also shown in Tales from the Resistance, when she seemed mad when she thought Ferb was a cyborg. Resistance Members Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Isabella is Candace's most trusted member.'Phineas and Ferb The Movie Magazine'' She is Candace's second in command. Jeremy Johnson She describes Jeremy as a "good soldier" and she tells the 1st Dimension Candace that she doesn't find him as "cute" because she feels that it might get in the way of her work. When Jeremy, Phineas, and Ferb rescue her from Doofenshmirtz, Jeremy gives her a compliment that stirs up Candace's interest before the four depart. When Doofenshmirtz's plot is thwarted and he is arrested in the 2nd Dimension, she wonders what she'll do now that Doofenshmirtz's reign has ended, and the 1st Dimension Candace points to Jeremy, to which she replies that she'll "take it under consideration", implying that the two will start a relationship. Enemies Heinz Doofenshmirtz Doofenshmirtz is considered to be Candace's nemesis. Ever since Doofenshmirtz has took over the Tri-State Area and ruled it with an iron fist for five years, Candace felt that he has become a personal threat to herself and her family, and she became bent on putting an end to his reign once for all. This was evident of when she told the 1st Dimension Candace, "He is going DOWN DOWN DOWN!!" Her feud against Doofenshmirtz mirrors those of the relationship between the 1st Dimension Doofenshmirtz and Perry, but despite her determination, Doofenshmirtz managed to maintain his rule until his defeat. Doofenshmirtz and Candace are very cold and merciless towards each other, at one time: Candace threatened to take away Doof's toy train while he can remain in prison for life if he refuses to help her catch his wife Charlene. At another time, when Doofenshmirtz witnessed Candace destroying his Norm-Bots at the doom arena, he furiously ordered more Norm-Bots to get that 'banshee screaming girl' and lock her up in a cell. After Doofenshmirtz was finally defeated, Candace felt happy that he is finally brought to justice. However, two months later, she is angered to witness Doofenshmirtz and his family escaping from custody; she even tried to blow up their hover-car to stop them from escaping, but was too late. Charlene Doofenshmirtz Similar to her feud against Doofenshmirtz, Candace is enemies with his wife Charlene. She didn't know anything about her until she paid a visit to Doof in his cell, where Candace is shocked to learn that Charlene is just as evil and intelligent as her husband, as she had turned 25 of the O.W.C.A. agents into cyborgs to serve for the Doofenshmirtz family during Doof's reign, similar to how Doof turned Perry into Platyborg. She is also shocked to learn that Doof and Charlene pretended to be divorced for financial advantages and that Charlene is planning to turn both Candace and her brothers into cyborgs after tricking them into freeing her husband. Despite having the Resistance to free the animal agents for good, Candace is angered to see Charlene and her family escape from custody; she even tried to blow up their hovercar to stop them from escaping, but was too late. Vanessa Doofenshmirtz Candace is aware that Vanessa is Doof's daughter and seems to be enemies with her, believing her to be as evil as her father. This was evident of when she suspected that Vanessa is behind the attack on the park, thought Doof angrily pointed out that Vanessa has nothing to do with it. When Vanessa convinced Candace to let her have a moment with her parents before they could be taken into custody, Candace instantly obliged, but soon learned that it was a trick that Vanessa made up to fool Candace into letting the entire Doofenshmirtz family escape from custody, which confirms her belief that Vanessa is just as evil as her parents. An angry Candace even tried to blow up their hovercar to stop Vanessa and her family from escaping, but was too late. 1st Dimension Citizens Candace Flynn She interacts with the 1st Dimension Candace in the mine cart, telling her life as how it is in the 2nd Dimension. The two are briefly at odds when the 1st Dimension Candace realizes that she doesn't find Jeremy as "cute", but they make up. After Doofenshmirtz is arrested, Candace realizes that her life might now go nowhere, and the 1st Dimension Candace reassures her that other pursuits (such as becoming Jeremy's girlfriend) now lie ahead, to which she replies that she'd "take it under considerat ion". The two share a hug before she departs for her home dimension. Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher Unlike with her own brothers Candace seemed almost hostile towards First-Dimension Phineas and Ferb because they were catching a lot of attention from the news and having the same faces as her brothers, only tanner and a different haircut. This was putting her brothers in grave danger so she wanted to just get them back to their dimension as soon as possible. Her brothers had managed to talk her into saving first-dimension Perry, and later on, First-Dimension Phineas and Ferb themselves. She actually makes a decision to save the First-Dimension's Tri-State-Area all on her own, though she might have seen this as just another way to try and defeat Doofenshmirtz. Perry the Platypus Candace and Perry don't interact much, but second dimension Phineas and Ferb were able to convince her to save him. Gallery Skills She is highly skilled at close and medium range combat when using her Bo staff. Being a lethal martial arts fighter, Candace demonstrates remarkable agility over Doofenshmirtz' Norm Bots and can easily destroy them when they are in small to medium-sized groups. Her fighting style is ruthless and brutal. However, she almost seems to be a match against Charlene Doofenshmirtz, who is more experienced in the same skills in combat with a bo staff. Background Information *Website Information: **''Because she is so busy leading her Resistance group, Candace has no time for normal teenage things, such as boys, shopping, and slumber parties. Because of the threat, she is extremely protective of her brothers Phineas and Ferb, unlike her real-world counterpart, and will do anything to protect them from the hands of Doofenshmirtz. *Candace is allergic to wild parsnips like her first dimension counterpart was revealed to be in "Jerk De Soleil". *She lives a secret double life, similar to that of the 1st Dimension Perry and his 2nd Dimension counterpart before he was captured and turned into a cyborg. Appearances *''Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension'' *"Tales from the Resistance: Back to the 2nd Dimension" *"Last Day of Summer" *''Phineas and Ferb The Movie Game: The Dimension of Doooom!'' (Non-canon) * *''Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension'' video game *''Robot Riot!'' (game) References ﻿es:Candace Flynn (2da Dimensión) pt-br:Candace Flynn (2ª Dimensão) Category:C Category:Females Category:2nd Dimension Characters Category:Candace Flynn Category:Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension Category:The Resistance Category:Look Alikes Category:Flynn family Category:Flynn-Fletcher family Category:Candace Lookalikes